


Origins Part 1: Stoneheart: Redux

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous: Redux [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Redo, Close to Canon, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Origins, Setting up a better version of the show, To Be Continued, created due to salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: *Kicking off the Miraculous Redux series*When Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a clumsy high-school student, and Adrien Agreste, a restricted model, acquire the two most powerful beings in the universe, they must assume a double life to save their home against a dark presence known only as Hawkmoth.





	1. Cover Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just think of this as the cover or episode poster


	2. Prologue

_ Many centuries ago, magic jewels bestowing extraordinary powers were created. These, combined with the spirits- each of which embodied abstract thoughts and abilities- became the Miraculous. Throughout history, heroes have used these jewels for the good of the human race. However, two of these Miraculous are more powerful than the others, for they embody many of the others; the earrings of the Ladybug, which provide the power of creation; and the ring of the Black Cat, which grants the power of destruction.  _

_ According to legend, whoever controls both these jewels at the same time, will achieve power unlike any other... _

A man stood within the shadows, his body silhouetted by a large stained glass window decorated with butterflies. He barely acknowledged the small white moths and butterflies fluttering in the dark room, or even the larger lavender-colored butterfly-like creature hovering beside him. 

“The time has come,” he spoke, the calm in his voice hiding the storm underneath, “I must acquire the power granted from the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculous.”

The butterfly creature, the spirit linked to empathy, could feel the anger and guilt hidden underneath the man’s words. But he also sensed a darkness, an evil mixed into his other intentions. He timidly spoke up.

“But no one knows where the Miraculous are. Not since-”

“But I found you, my dear Nooroo,” the Man in Shadows reminded him, as his fingers traced the butterfly brooch in his palm. “Your Miraculous… what is its power again?”

“The Butterfly Brooch allows you to select a ‘Champion’ and give them their own superpowers, making them to make them your devoted follower.”

The man grimaced at the title  _ Champion _ . That didn’t fit his purposes; the name would have to change. However, the power would be invaluable.

“And when it comes to luring superheroes, what could be better than creating supervillains?”

“But Master, the Miraculous are not intended for evil purposes!” Nooroo pleaded, but his comments fell on deaf ears.

“You will not tell me what I may do! I am your master, and you will do as I command!”

“Yes, Master,” he replied, his demeanor quiet and subservient. Empathy rarely coexisted peacefully around dark presences.

Satisfied that he had the last word, the Man in Shadows pinned the brooch to his collar and called out to the kwami.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

Nooroo was pulled into the brooch, causing it to luminate a faint purple glow. Slowly the shadows were replaced by a violet suit, paired with gray boots and helmet that masked the wearer’s face. A cane appeared, completing the intimidating, yet sophisticated look. 

“From this day on, Paris will know me as Hawkmoth.”

Evil laughter echoed from the room as Hawkmoth lay in wait for his first opportunity to strike. 

* * *

Elsewhere, in the city of lights, a turtle-like kwami awoke from his mid-day nap. He had been training himself to sense when his fellow Kwamis were in use, in case he was able to locate his two missing friends.

He could sense that Nooroo was active, but the aura was masked in darkness. 

He and his master had feared this outcome.

“Master!” he called, unable to let this news wait. ‘Master’ was a short, elderly Asian man, clad in a bright Hawaiian shirt and khakis, currently attempting to work out the knots from his client’s back. Chiropractic work was often quiet and unassuming. Perfect for someone with a life like him.

As the patient raised his head at the kwami’s outburst, Master quickly covered the mistake.

“Master, Master. Chanting, you see, helps relax the bones. Well, that’s all the time we have for today. I’ll see you next week for your appointment. Goodbye.”

In that short amount of time, he managed to get the stranger from his home, remaining unaware of the secrets hidden in plain sight.

“Master,” the turtle whispered, “I’m sorry for disturbing, but I can sense Nooroo’s awakening.”

“Never apologize for good news, Wayzz,” the master spoke, causing Wayzz to hover beside the man. “I was afraid he and the peafowl were lost for good. How fortunate that he appears within the city.”

“Unfortunately, it’s not all good news,” Wayzz continues, “I sense a negative aura. I fear he and his Miraculous may have gotten into the hands of a dark power.”

Master gave a sigh. It seemed that so many positives had to come with an equal negative. He looked at his kwami with resolve.

“We must find Nooroo and his Miraculous. If it has gotten into the wrong hands, there's no telling what evil will come upon the world!”

He lifted his right arm, showcasing the brown-banded bracelet, displaying a turtle-shaped charm.

“Wayzz-”

Suddenly, the man’s back gave out causing him to crumple to the floor. Wayzz quickly came to his side.

“Master, you must be more careful. You are-”

“I’m still young,” the master said. “I’m only one-hundred and eighty-three.” 

Wayzz looked at his master with concern. Sometimes it seemed like the old man forgot that kwamis were intended to live longer than the humans that protected them. 

“You must be reasonable, Master,” the turtle pleaded, causing the master to sigh.

“You are right, Wayzz. I can no longer do this alone. It seems like we must find help.” 

He walked over to a gramophone in the corner of the room, pressing buttons on the sides to reveal a hidden chest filled with more hidden Miraculous items.

Wayzz lingered close by as he watched his master grab the most powerful of them, the ladybug earrings and the black cat ring, stashing them away in boxes and hiding the boxes into his satchel. He knew the master didn’t like the idea of removing the Miraculous from his possession. Yet, if they were to find Nooroo, they needed powerful allies with luck on their side. Hopefully, they would choose the right ones.


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Days of School are Always Unexpected.....

The loud sound of buzzing awoke the teenage girl, who was attempting to dream peacefully. Downstairs, her mother’s voice carried into the room.

“Marinette! Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes! You're going to be late for your first day back to school!”

Marinette grumbled from underneath her blankets, before reaching out and turning off her alarm. She really needed to stop spending all night working on her designs. Thankfully, she had managed to finish her new jacket in time to get some sleep. 

Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of bed, running her fingers through her midnight colored hair as she walked over to the clothing she had the sense to lay aside before crawling into bed: a white t-shirt with cherry blossoms across the front, pink jeans cuffed slightly, faint pink ballet flats, and the aforementioned tapered black jacket, the sleeves curled at the elbow to reveal the pink floral lining just inside. Satisfied with her appearance, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she made her way downstairs. 

Her mother, a short Chinese woman, smiled at her as she came into the kitchen.

“Glad to see you finally join the land of the awoken. How are you feeling about your first day of Lycee?”

Marinette shrugged, grabbing the box of cereal from the counter and a bowl.

“I’m just bracing myself knowing that I’ll probably have Chloe in my class again this year.”

Her mother stopped what she was doing to look at her daughter. “Four years in a row? Do you think that’s possible?” 

Marinette sighed, pouring her cereal. “With my luck, it's almost guaranteed.” She put down the cereal box, accidentally flipping over a spoon and causing a domino effect on the random items on the table until the carton of milk spilled on the floor. 

“And there it is…” Marinette commented, disheartened. Between being a major klutz and her tendency to be late to everything, she was surprised people trusted her to do anything right.

Her mother’s hand came into sight, helping her clean up the mess. “It’s a new day, Marinette. It’s never too late for luck to turn around.”

Marinette smiled at her mother. She was right; no matter how unlikely, the school year was just starting. Who knew what could happen?

A blond teen anxiously leaned against the wall of the metro car, keeping his head down as he scrolled through the Adrien Agreste tags on social media.

Thankfully, it seemed like no one had recognized him and outed his location yet, and he could only hope the hood he wore would continue to hide his identity. It wasn’t easy to be discreet with your face plastered all over Paris.

The boy received a text from his closest (and only) friend:

**Chloe: “You almost here? I can’t just wait around outside forever…”**

He smiled at the message. 

**“I’m a few minutes away. Just go inside. I’ll meet you there.”**

**Chloe: “Good. This weather is messing up my hair.”**

The boy let out a soft chuckle. Chloe may be rough around the edges, but at least she was helping him with this crazy plan. That had to account for something.

The mission, as insane as it was, was simple enough in theory. He just needed to get to Dupont Lycee; Chloe had already helped to get him enrolled a week ago when he asked her to help him get into a public school. He knew he’d have hell to pay when his father found out, but if he could have a taste of freedom, it would be worth it, right?

Marinette finished her breakfast, kissed her mother on the cheek, and rushed down the stairs. She couldn’t be late. Chloe would probably bring it up everyday until the year ended, or something more humiliating happened.

She entered the bakery, the air smelling like cookies and crepes. 

Her father, a large man in every sense of the word looked up as she entered. 

“Oh, I have these for you.” He moved away from the dough he was rolling out and handed her a box from under the counter. Inside was twenty multi-flavored macaroons. 

“These are perfect, Papa,” Marinette praised. Her papa smiled at her excitement.

“You and I both know that the best way to start school on the right foot is a great macaroon. Besides, with your amazing design for our new logo, it’s a great way to show how amazing you are.”

“_ We’re _ amazing, Papa,” Marinette corrected, kissing his cheek, before running out the door, “I’ll see you for lunch.”

When she reached the street outside her home, Marinette looked both ways. Cars approaching, best to wait it out. No way to get to school on time if she was flattened like a bug.

Suddenly, an elderly man started crossing the street, unaware of the traffic about to end his, seemingly long, life. Quickly, Marinette ran to the man and pulled him to the safety of the sidewalk. Unfortunately, she tripped on the rise of the concrete and stumbled onto the ground, dropping her box of macaroons. But, at the very least, the elderly man seemed to be fine.

“Thank you, young lady,” the man addressed her, before taking in the aftermath, “Oh, what a mess.”

Marinette picked up the box, noticing that most of the desserts were unharmed in the tumble.

“Oh, don’t worry, most of them made it out better than I did,” she commented, handing one of the macaroons to the man, who thanked her for the offer. 

_ It seems like my luck is turning around after all. _

That’s when the bell rang across the street.

“Oh, I’m gonna be late! Ah, have a good day, Sir.” Marinette called, crossing the trafficless street towards her new school.

“No, thank you, miss,” the man said, thinking back to the girl’s quick thinking and reflexes, as well as her kindness.

She was exactly who Paris needed. 

Below the surface, the metro landed at the station. Adrien made sure his face was hidden in his hood as he ironically passed a poster featuring his latest photoshoot results. 

  


“Adrien!”

Adrien stumbled a little but managed to keep himself standing. He was on the steps of Dupont, seconds from freedom before the voice called out to him. He recognized the strict tone of his father’s assistance, and his personal babysitter, Nathalie Sancoeur. She was exiting a grey limo, driven by his silent gorilla-like bodyguard, whom he had managed to leave behind. Seemed like they had noticed his absences from breakfast, unlike another resident of the mansion.

“Adrien, please reconsider this,” she told him, “you know what your father wants for you.”

“But, this is what _ I _ want,” Adrien pleaded, “I just wanna go to school like everybody else. What's so wrong with that?” In the corner of his eye, he noticed an elderly man trip in a crack in the sidewalk, his walking stick landing out of his grasp.

In that split second, he had a choice. Use the distraction to get into the school and meet up with Chloe, or help the man who was struggling to get back up.

The choice was easy.

Adrien was at the man’s side in a moment, handing over his stick and helping the man to his feet.

“Are you okay, sir?”

“Yes, thank you,” the man said, bowing slightly. Adrien mirrored the action, before turning back to the school. Nathalie and The Gorilla were blocking his way to independence. With no choice but to obey, he walked back to his caretakers.

“Please don’t tell Father about this…”

Wordlessly, they led the teen into the limo and drove back to the mansion, leaving the elderly man to observe what had happened.

Selfless, kind, but a flicker of rebellion.

A perfect partner.

Unaware of the commotion outside, Marinette ran into her new classroom. It was a little larger than her previous year but a few of the students finding their seats looked familiar.

Nino Lahiffe, Rose Lavillant, Julika Couffaine, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, and, much to her annoyance, Chloe and her minion, Sabrina.

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” Chloe addressed the ravenette like she was leagues beneath her, “What are you doing in my class?”

Marinette ignored her, hoping to avoid conflict from her life-long bully, merely sitting down in her usual placement; the second row, right side.

“Excuse you, that’s my seat,” Chloe demanded, looming over the sitting girl.

“But, Chloe this has always been where I sit,” Marinette tried to explain, but Chloe’s ginger follower cut her off.

“Not anymore. New school, new year, new seats. You can go sit with the new girl over there.”

Sabrina pointed to the other side of the room where a brunette girl sat on her phone, clearly listening to their conversation.

“Besides,” Chloe added, tossing her blonde ponytail over her shoulder, “Adrien is coming today and he is sitting there,” she gestured to the empty seat next to Marinette, “So, I need to sit here, got it?”

“Who’s Adrien?” Marinette asked. It wasn’t like Chloe had friends. Real friends anyway.

The bully and her minion merely laughed at her.

“Can you believe she doesn’t know who Adrien is?” Chloe mocked. 

“He’s only the most famous teen model right now,” Sabrina explained, shrinking when Chloe side-eyed her.

“And, more importantly, I’m his best friend. He absolutely adores me. Wow, for someone who claims to love fashion, you sure have been living under a rock designing… whatever that outfit is supposed to be.”

Marinette blushed at the insult, but it wasn’t unexpected. Having the same bully for years kind of makes the interactions predictable.

However, what wasn’t predictable was someone speaking up against Chloe.

“Who made you Queen of the Seats?” the new girl said, her hazel eyes glaring behind her dark-rimmed glasses. Her hands were on her hips, which emphasized the logo of a popular superheroine, Majestia on the t-shirt under her orange plaid overshirt. 

Chloe crossed her arms, taking in the new challenger, “Oh look here, Sabrina. We have a little Miss Do-Gooder in our class this year. What are you going to do, Captain Newbie? Shoot laser beams at me from your eyes?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know…” The girl muttered, before looking at Marinette, “Come on. You can sit with me, away from this queen bee.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her back to her seat on the other side of the aisle. Marinette, unprepared for the shift of momentum, managed to trip on her feet once again and fall back onto the ground.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, girl,” she said, helping to pick up the mess of macaroons that spilled over the stairs.

Marinette sighed, trying to ignore the laughing overhead. “It’s not your fault. I’m just super clumsy.”

The girl chuckled, moving to her seat just as the teacher came into the room. 

“Captain Newbie and her partner Super Clumsy, fighting evil brats and their annoying minions.” The brunette waved her hand dramatically as if announcing the fictional heroes, causing Marinette to chuckle as she sat down beside her newfound companion.

“Partner? More like the sidekick. I just wish I could stand up to Chloe like you did.”

“You just lack the confidence. You’ve got to be more like Majestia.” She pulled out her phone, showing off a picture of the hero. “She says that all that is necessary for the triumph of evil is that good people do nothing.” 

The duo looked over at Chloe, who was filing her nails, as the new girl continued, “Well, that girl over there is evil, and we are the good people.”

Marinette smiled, not sure if this new girl was right, but appreciating the sentiment anyway. She looked into the macaron box. Only one remained. The ravenette handed it over to her new friend.

“Hope you like strawberry.”

The girl smiled, took the pastry, broke it in half, and returned it to Marinette.

“I’m Alya.”

“Marinette.”

“Well, Marinette. You are now my first best friend in Paris. Congratulations; you’re stuck with me for life.”

The girls laughed, as their teacher clapped her hands to gather the class’s attention.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything changed when the Moth-nation attacked...

Ms. Bustier, a new teacher to the Lycée, had the class to introduce themselves for her before assuring her class that she would assure them that this year would be as engaging and entertaining as she could make it- prompting the pink haired skater girl behind Marinette’s bench, Alix, to ask if that meant they could go home early. After the class had a laugh, Ms. Bustier said she didn’t have the power to do that, but she hoped to make the lessons fly by as easily as possible.

“I believe in all of you,” she told them, her smile bright and supportive. Marinette smiles back, thankful that such a kind and understanding teacher happened to accompany her in the new school climate.

Despite a rocky start, the first period of the new year continued without much fanfare. Chloe’s friend never showed, which caused the blonde to remain on her phone, most likely chewing out the poor soul that had incited her wrath and attention. The only other interruption as when two of the boys in the back of the class, started an argument. It was quickly silenced, however, when the period bell rang and Ms. Bustier directed her newly dismissed students, it was clear the topic of strife was still present between them.

“If you have advanced science, Ms. Mendeleiev is waiting for you, the rest of you have a study period in the library- “

“Kim!”

One of the boys from earlier, a broad teenager with short brown hair and agitated grey eyes, growled out the name of the other, crumpling up a piece of paper in his hand and standing up to square off with ‘Kim’, an athletically built Asian boy, who stood defiantly in the face of the much larger challenger. Ms. Bustier stepped in.

“Ivan? What is going on?”

“It’s Kim,” Ivan said, as if that answered her question, before looking at his antagonist, “I’m gonna-”

“Ivan!” the teacher said more firmly, “I won’t be having my students threaten each other on their first day back to school. Please separate or I’ll have to send you to the principal’s office.”

Ivan, sparing one last growl at Kim’s smug face, stalked past the remaining students out of the room, nearly knocking over Marinette in his exit. Thankfully, Alya had her back.

“That was tense,” the brunette commented, helping Marinette remain on her feet. The ravenette agreed, pulling her backpack over her shoulder.

“I’ve had both Ivan and Kim before in Collège, but it looks like we already have a rivalry in our class.”

“You mean, aside from you and Miss Brat?” Alya clarified, watching as Chloe walked towards her next period, Sabrina in tow, carrying their book bags.

Marinette gave a gentle chuckle; “I guess some people just aren’t meant to get along.” Once she collected her things, she turned to Alya, “Come on. Perhaps, we can get a head start on this assignment in the library.”

* * *

In a hidden lair in Paris, Hawkmoth felt the emotions of frustration and rage.

“This is perfect. Just what I need. Anger, sadness... Burn a hole into his heart, my horrible akuma.”

The man let a white butterfly land in his hands, slowly turning a dark amethyst color. When it was released, the newly imbued moth fluttered out the open window.

“Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!”

* * *

Ivan stalked towards the locker room; Kim’s note still being crushed in his fist. The little punk wanted to antagonize him. Fine. He’d teach him to pick on people his own size.

A black-tipped butterfly floated into the paper in his hand, connecting him to a masked stranger.

“Stoneheart, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you.”

“Sounds good to me, Hawkmoth.” Ivan consented, letting himself get covered in purple and black smoke to cover him, transform him, until all that remained was a large stone monster.

“Kim!” The monster roared, charged out of the room, looking for the target of his aggression.

* * *

Adrien’s limo pulled through a tall gate and drove up to the large mansion that he called home, even though the concrete and marble only magnified the cold, trapped aura he felt day after day. His driver got the door, and the quiet teen walked up the steps and pushed open the massive black door.

He wasn’t expecting to see his father standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for him. Gabriel Agreste, a proud man that always held his head high, surrounded by an aura of command and dominance in any environment, kept his steely blue eyes trained on his son, who immediately bowed his head slightly in submission.

“Hello, Father.”

“Did you enjoy your little rebellion?” the platinum blond asked in way of greeting,

Adrien didn’t give an answer, instead uttering an apology,

“I’ve told you time and time again;” his father said, walking down the stairs with the air of a king, “you won’t be going to school. I won’t have you roaming around in that dangerous world.”

“But, it’s not dangerous,” Adrien spike up, trying to defend himself, “I made it all the way to the school without anyone seeing me. You keep me cocooned in here, but it’s so lonely. Why can’t I have friends and go to school just like everyone else?”

“Because, you are not like everyone else!” his father scolded him, standing imposingly before his son, “You are an Agreste, my son! Everything you need is right here in these walls, where people won’t try to use your name for their own desires.”

The master of the house addressed Nathalie, who had come inside. “Meet me in my office; I must talk with you about my son’s schedule.”

With that, the older Agreste left without another word, his assistant following behind with not much more than a glance at the teenager who was left alone in the foyer of the cold mansion.

The encounter between father and son was far from unexpected, but Adrien still had to comment himself to not react. He had always been the more emotional of the two men, one of the many things he had received from his late mother. Perhaps that’s why his father kept him close, but at an arm’s distance; he was too much like the woman who was no longer filling the cold mansion with warmth.

He felt a large hand on his shoulder and allowed his bodyguard to wordlessly lead him to his room. Once he reached his door, Adrien offered the large silent man a thankful smile before closing the door, frustrated tears willing the corners of his eyes.

He was tired of being trapped. He wished he had the power to break free.

* * *

Marinette and Alya managed to find the library just as a group of older boys rushed past them, sweeping them up into the room.

“Hey!” Alya asked, crossing her arm in frustration at being shoved into a room with a couple boys who were currently barring the door- even if the room was already filled with other students. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Sorry,” one of the teens said, a tan junior with a bun, commented, turning to the freshmen with a flustered, but genuine smile; “Introductions must have been forgotten when we saw the monster in the middle of the school. I’m Theo.”

“Wait, a monster?” Marinette asked, sure she must have understood him.

“Oh yeah, the thing was massive,” his friend, the one who had barricaded the door, collaborated the story. “An honest to goodness giant rock monster, at least ten feet tall.”

The older boys got called over by another teenager, and they left the freshmen with a polite smile and comments to stay safe.

“Whoa,” Alya said, once the boys had left, “If I had known Paris had super villains, I would have been more excited to move here.”

“But, we don’t,” Marinette commented, “At least we didn’t.”

“Well, it seems like we do now,” the brunette replied, moving to open the door. Eyes wide, Marinette grabbed her arm.

“What are you doing?”

“If there are super villains, superheroes are never far behind. My journalistic instincts are tingling, and I’m not gonna miss a scoop like this.” Alya opened the door and dashed out in the direction of certain doom, despite Marinette’s calls to come back to safety.

Great; my first friend of Lycée, and she’s got a death wish.

She went to make a move after her crazy friend, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Whoa there, Marinette.” She turned to see Nathaniel, the shy red head from her class stopping her, “You aren’t going out there against that… whatever it was, are you?”

Marinette paused. She wasn’t qualified to protect her friend from some super powered monster. She could barely make it to school without a disaster befalling her. It was better for everyone that she stayed and let the police and whoever else protect people. She would only get in the way and possibly get people hurt if she tried.

“No,” she said, closing the door, “I mean, what could I possibly do? It’s not like I’m a superhero or anything, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for sitting on this chapter for so long. I had a falling out with a friend of mine who happened to be my beta for my fan fics so chapters kind of sit until someone else can take a peek at it. LOL
> 
> As per the usual, I tapped into the angst a bit, but I'll keep it dialed back (save for special episodes *Wink*). This is intended to be.... similar to canon after all.
> 
> Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy. 
> 
> \- Noire


	5. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Marinette and Adrien meet two flying god-beings in their possession, they are forced to chose their normal life or being a hero...
> 
> They obviously chose herodom.

Adrien tried to focus on the schoolwork he had been given by Nathalie, but his lonely mind wandered, unable to wonder what his would be classmates may be doing in that moment. He figured flicking on the TV as background noise, the illusion of company, may appease the loneliness just long enough for him to finish his math work.

“As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a supervillain,” The reporter, Nadja Chamack, spoke, pulling Adrien further from his equations. “The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control.”

The news shifted to a press conference with the mayor and the chief of police.

“I’ve already alerted all safety and protection agencies, who are working tirelessly to keep everyone safe,” Mayor Bourgeois said, “but, I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control.”

“Be confident,” Officer Raincomprix told the crowd of reporters, “that the strong arm of the law will come crashing down on the-“ He hissed as he moved his right arm, which was in a sling- perhaps caused by their unusual threat, “I mean, the other arm, of course.”

* * *

At DuPont, Marinette and her other secured classmates watched the news footage on someone’s tablet. The worried murmurs amplified, and Marinette knew she needed to call her parents to let them know she was alright.

“Is there a quieter place for me to make a call?” she asked an older student, who pointed her to one of the study rooms.

Marinette closed the door behind her and reached into her purse. Her fingers brushed a wooden box that she knew she didn’t put in there that morning.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adrien, who had moved to the couch to catch the news report, found a matching box that had fallen from his book bag and poked his side.

The dark wood and red design were reminiscent of ancient secrets, and the miraculous appearance of said boxes caused their respective finders to open them, causing colored light to glow.

* * *

When Marinette successfully removed the sudden dots from her vision, she was greeted by a red and black floating being.

“A bug!” Marinette cried out, before realizing it was too big for a bug.

“A mouse!” she attempted again, only to remember that it looked nothing like any mice she had seen. “A bug mouse?”

The bug mouse only smiled at her.

“Hello, Marinette. You don’t have to be afraid. I’m here to help you.”

“Ahh! The bug mouse talks!” Marinette shouted, throwing her purse at the mysterious being.

* * *

Adrien, on the other hand, took the reveal of the floating black cat in stride.

“Whoa. What is this?” he puzzled, going to poke the yawning feline, “some kind of genie?”

“Nah, I’ve met the guy,” the being replied nonchalantly, “So, the guy grants three wishes? Big deal. I’m way more charming. I’m Plagg. Oh, can I eat that?”

The black blur suddenly dived towards the arcade cabinet and started to bite on the joystick. Adrien tried to stop the being, but he whizzed away without so much as a care of being caught.

“Gross. You have to have something to eat in this swanky place.”

* * *

After running out of things to throw at the giant bug mouse, Marinette managed to trap the being under a pencil cup.

The being sat patiently.

“Alright, if this makes you feel safer.”

“This can’t be happening,” Marinette assured herself, her mind reeling, “First a supervillain, then some radioactive bug…mouse…thing appears in a box in my purse. I must have gone insane.”

“Wait, there’s already a champion on the loose?” The being asked, phasing easily through the case. So much for safety. “Marinette, you need to calm down and listen to me.”

“What are you?” Marinette asked instead, “How did you get in my bag? How do you know my name?”

“I’m Tikki,” the being replied politely, “and I’m a kwami. I’m here to help you become a superhero.”

* * *

Adrien managed to capture Plagg after diving off his climbing wall onto his couch. It wasn’t something he would recommend, but at the least it seemed to slow down the cat being.

“Hold on. I don’t know what you are or what you want with me.”

“I’m a kwami,” Plagg said, already bored with the much-needed explanation, “I grant superpowers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it?”

“Not really,” Adrien replied, honestly.

“Good,” Plagg replied, “Now, can you feed me already? I’m starving here.”

“This can’t be happening. My father must be pranking me,” Adrien decided, “No, he can’t be. He doesn’t have a sense of humor.”

Plagg phased through Adrien’s grip, startling the human teen, before speaking.

“Your father must not know I’m here. No one can. That’s part of the superhero thing, right?”

* * *

“I can’t be a superhero!” Marinette exclaimed, pulling on her ponytail anxiously, “I’m not super at anything. Except maybe being awkward and clumsy. You clearly have the wrong girl. I’m sure Paris is full of people far more qualified than I am to save Paris.”

“No way,” Tikki reassured her, fluttering to her eye level, without invading her space, “You were chosen for a reason. You are my new Ladybug.”

* * *

Adrien ran a hand through his now-messy blond hair. He was supposed to be a superhero. Someone had picked him…

“Chosen by who? Does this person know I’m trapped in my house all the time?” he asked, the being who was causing very cat-like havoc in his adjacent bathroom, “I can’t even leave my house to school. What kind of hero is trapped in their room?”

“Not a very good one,” Plagg admitted, looking up from the toilet paper he had unraveled into a pile, “Which is why, when you put on my ring, that will all change. That is, if you want it to.”

Change, the possibility that he may be able to do something that he chose to do, motivated him to return to the mysterious box and slide on the black and green ring that was inside. Almost instantly, it turned silver, as if it was hidden in plain sight.

* * *

“So, wait… I have to do what with the whatchamacallit?” Marinette asked Tikki, who flitted gracefully beside her, holding the red and black earrings from her box. “I’m unsure what they may be called, but it will look like a black butterfly. You must purify it by capturing it.”

“Capturing,” Marinette repeated, putting on the earring, which turned black as soon as they were latched on her ears, “And what’s the charm thing again?”

“Lucky Charm, it’s your one-time superpower.”

“Agh,” Marinette groaned, pulling at her hair again, which was falling out of the hair tie by now, “There’s so much to remember. Tikki, I’m not sure if I can do it.”

“Of course, you can,” Tikki assured her, “Just say, ‘Spots on,”

“Spots on?” Marinette questioned, causing Tikki to be pulled into the earrings. The process took only moments, but once the light faded, she was wearing a red and black leotard that covered her whole body, except her head and face, which was hidden behind a simple red mask. Her hair had been darkened to be as dark as night and tied in twin pigtails with red ribbons, apart from two small strands on her crown that mirrored bug’s antenna.

* * *

“The activation phrase is ‘Claws out’,” Plagg offered off-handedly, like he had known that Adrien had taken his offer. With a smile, the blond repeated; “Plagg, claws out!”

With a surprised complaint, Plagg was sucked onto the ring.

Tempted to see if the activation worked similarly to the superhero animes he had seen when he was younger, Adrien brushed over his face, causing a black mask to appear and his eyes to be far more feline like. Pleased with the result, he began mussing his hair, causing it to grow out just enough to hide his human ears and replace them with leather-like cat ones on the top of his head. A black leather bodysuit, decorated with a small golden cat bell, protected his torso and limbs, while silver-tipped boots and clawed gloves shielded his hands and feet. Lastly, matching belt manifested around his waist, draping behind him like a tail; a silver baton was latched to it, giving him a way to combat his opponents and perhaps get around the city.

Once the greenish light had faded, Adrien glanced at himself in the mirror, taking in his new superhero appearance.

“Purr-fect,” he commented, before chucking to himself at the pun he had made.

* * *

“Tikki, I don’t think this is a good idea,” Marinette said, looking herself over. The only weapon she had was a yo-yo, which didn’t seem to be the most affective choice for a giant stone being. Honestly, Marinette was sure this was a bad idea. She wasn’t ready to take on a supervillain. She barely grasped what Tikki wanted her to do, and now she seemed to be alone now that she powered up.

A knock came to the door, which caused Marinette to jump.

“Marinette?” It was Nathaniel. “The police just came inside and told us that, since the monster left the area, we need to go home to be safe unless he comes back.”

“Oh, that’s great,” Marinette replies, looking for a way out of the room that didn’t involve outing her secret identity seconds after needing it. The window seemed to be the only option.

“Yeah,” he replied, still staying on his side of the door, despite Marinette’s usual luck. “So… if you’d like, I can walk you back to your place. Just to make sure you get there safely.”

“No!” Marinette cried out, before laughing nervously, “I mean, ‘no need’. I just live across the street. If the monster is gone, I should be fine.”

That is if she wasn’t going out to chase said monster. She pulled out her yo-yo. Perhaps, she could use it like a grappling hook?

“Oh, okay,” Nathaniel replied, “Then I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, tomorrow. I’ll see you then.” Marinette said, throwing her yo-yo out the window and watching it wrap around something on the next roof.

Well, here goes nothing,

“Stay safe,” was the last thing she heard before the pull from her yo-yo pulled her towards the next roof top, making a surprised squeak at the momentum shift.

She landed with questionable ease, no doubt thanks to her new powers, and she attempted to center herself.

Somewhere in her mind, she told herself that she would have to come up with a cover story if her parents asked her where she was when school was dismissed, but considering that she was gonna to fight a supervillain with powers she didn’t understand, it wasn’t something she focused on.

_One problem at a time._


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new heroes meet for the first time and fight the new monster.

As Ms Chamack reported where the monster was now heading, Adrien climbed out his window and used his baton and new powers to leap from rooftop to rooftop. The wind rushing through his hair and around his more sensitive feline ears gave him a rush of adrenaline and exhilaration. So far, his powers seemed to consist of cat-like agility and amplified strength, as well as a special power called ‘Cataclysm.’ Adrien smirked after the concept that a cat god-like being like Plagg also had an affinity to puns.

When he landed a particularly impressive jump, he stopped to catch his breath, looking at the tiny screen for his GPS location. Not leaving the house, save for photoshoots, made his sense of direction rather limited. His attention was stolen away by a yelling red blur coming right for him.

* * *

Marinette had tried to direct herself towards the monster, but she was far from prepared to drive a yo-yo, so it was only a matter of time until she crashed into something, or rather someone.

The force of the collision caused the two to fall from the edge of the rooftop, the yo-yo tying them together and catching on a perfectly placed chimney pipe, keeping the two from falling to the road below.

Marinette starting sputtering apologies even before she grasped the mess they had fallen into. Once again, Klutzinette struck again.

Suddenly, the other person, a teen boy it seemed, started to chuckle. “Nice of you to _drop_ in,” he managed out between the laughter.

Marinette couldn’t hold back her giggle at the absurd response from the stranger hanging upside down a few feet from the partisan street. She looked up at him, as best as she could being tied chest to chest with a boy that seemed at least six inches taller than herself. His blond hair followed gravity, allowing her to get a decent look at his masked face and bright smile, his eyes closed due to his own joke. After a few moments, his eyes opened to reveal green feline irises, still filled with mirth.

“I have a feeling you’re the partner my kwami mentioned to me.”

Oh, right. Tikki had mentioned something about another hero that should appear to help her, an ‘other half’ to balance her.

“Oh right,” she replied, her hand moving with her speech, causing the string around them to loosen enough of them to slip out of the binds. Marinette braced herself to crash but was surprised when her partner tightened a grip around her and landed them in a perfect crouch on the road. He let her go when he was sure she was on her feet and stood up, dusting himself off.

“My name is…” His face scrunched for a moment in thought before saying, “Chat Noir. Yeah, that sounds cool. Chat Noir.”

Marinette giggled again, before trying to pull her stubborn yoyo from the rooftop. “Straight forward name.”

“I’m a fairly straight forward guy,” he admitted, “’So, who are you?”

“Oh, I’m- “

Suddenly, the yoyo pulled loose and hit Chat Noir in the head.

“Madly clumsy,” Marinette finished, figured it was far passed making any form of good first impression.

“That’s alright, clumsy girl,” he told her, his right hand still rubbing the part of his head that her yo-yo had hit him, “I’m still learning the ropes too.”

“I find that hard to believe,” she muttered, just as a roar rang out, shaking the ground under them.

“That must be the monster,” Chat Noir stated, picking up his baton from the ground and using it to jump back to the roof. “You coming, Partner?”

“Right, Partner…” she muttered attempting to follow behind. Now she wasn’t sure what was more intimidating; the stone monster that she was supposed to fight or having a partner that seemingly could take anything on without her.

* * *

Adrien, or more aptly Chat Noir, kept half an eye on his new unnamed partner, who was only about one jump away from him at any given moment. He didn’t know what to expect when Plagg offhandedly mentioned a partner. Was she like him, a forced recluse with a strict upbringing? Or was she free to be herself?

Whichever was the case, she sure seemed less confident in her powers than he was, which honestly surprised him. She must have gotten her powers around the time he had, and she already seemed more that capable to keep up with him, while using a yo-yo of all things. He was glad that he didn’t have a weird object to puzzle around with. The baton was simple. It almost reminded him of when he was on a fencing team before…

He shook his head. He didn’t have time to think about that right now. Not with a monster threatening to attack the city.

He landed on the roof of Parc des Princes, where several teenagers seemed to have come out for a practice, that was now interrupted by the giant stone monster in the middle of the field.

“Kim!” the monster bellowed, reaching down to a student who had tripped in his attempt to flee. “Who’s the wuss now?”

Chat Noir leapt down putting himself between the teenager and the stone monster. His eyes widened as he realized one thing: this thing was so much bigger up close.

“It’s not nice to pick on people that are smaller and weaker than you,” he remarked, holding tight to the charisma shielding his sudden concern. He didn’t want his partner to think of him as some kind of scaredy-cat.

“Oh, but you look like much more of a fight,” the monster remarked, making an attempted to strike the leather-clad hero. He artfully dodged the move, using his baton to hit the fist of the monster.

The being glowed lavender for a second, before growing taller than before by a meter or so. Okay, so that was a bad idea.

“Partner, I could really use your help right about now,” he admitted, dodging another swipe from the monster.

* * *

Said partner was standing on the roof, looking down in mild panic at the fight below. How did Tikki, or Chat Noir for that matter, expect her to help?

She looked where the students had evacuated, only to see Alya there, filming the fight before her. The red-haired junior reporter looked up at her.

“Super Bug, what are you waiting for? Your partner needs you.”

Alya was right. Chat Noir needed her; Paris needed her. She had to do something. Using her yo-yo, she swung down.

“Animal abuse? How shameful!” she quipped, before swinging herself and her feline counterpart out of the way of the stone being’s attacks.

“Thanks for the save, M’Lady,” Chat Noir remarked, when they landed a safe distance away.

“Well, I’d be a pretty terrible superhero if I couldn’t save my own partner,” she replied, watching as the stone being stalked towards them. “I’m sorry for the wait though.”

“It’s no big deal,” he told her with a wink, “No shame in a dramatic entrance.”

Sure. That’s what it was.

“Did you see that it grows any time I try to hit it?” Chat asked, causing her to nod.

“It looks like we need to change up our strategy.”

“Purrhups we could use those cool superpowers our kwamis mentioned,” Chat remarked, “Cataclysm!”

His left hand suddenly filled with a black aura. It looked like the touch of death resided in his palm. Chat gave a smirk, impressed with the results.

“Plagg mentioned that with this I can destroy anything I touch.”

“I don’t need superpowers to do that,” she replied under her breath, before her partner touched the goal before them.

“Chat, what are you doing?”

The touch caused the metal to rust and crumble into a decayed mess.

“That’s so cool,” Chat commented, still enraptured in his new ability, “Okay, let’s kick his rocky behind.”

He rushed the monster, despite the cries from his partner. If he hit the monster, it would crumble like the net, right?

His hand rested on the foot of the monster, but nothing happened. He remembered what Plagg had mentioned about Cataclysm.

_ “Its very powerful, if I do say myself. But you only got one shot so don’t waste it.” _

Why couldn’t he remember that moments before? Before he had a chance to change his attack, the monster kicked him back towards Ladybug.

He was dazed by the sudden movement, but otherwise unhurt. Good to know.

“Chat are you okay?” his partner asked.

“Just fine,” he assured her, “these suits seem to absorb a lot of the damage. However, I may have wasted my power.”

“And you only have five minutes before you change back,” she told him, “Didn’t your kwami tell you that?”

Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck.

“I guess I just got swept up in the excitement of being a hero that I must have missed that detail.”

She gave a sigh, though luckily, it didn’t seem to be from frustration towards his amateur attempts.

“Lucky Charm!” she shouted; a deflated ball seemed to fall from the sky into her awaiting hands.

“Tikki mentioned that I needed to use the object she gives me to release the black butterfly thing,” she commented, “it’s what gives the bad guy its powers.”

“Well, the bad guy seems to just be covered in stones.”

“But he’s making a fist!” she cried out, “it’s like a Russian doll. It’s hidden inside.”

He nodded, hoping she understood what to do better than he did. “So, what’s the plan, Spots?”

She looked around the field, a hose at their feet, at her deflated ball, at Alya standing by a water faucet.

Suddenly, all the pieces clicked together.

“Chat Noir, I just need you to trust me.”

“Of cours-,” he started, interrupted by his his feet being tied together and being hurled towards their enemy, who caught him easily.

Chat struggled in the grip of his captor as his ring gave off a single beep. “I hope she’s got a good idea…”

The spotted hero hooked the ball to the hose before running towards the monster herself.

“Try to catch me.”

The monster did just that, dropping a purplish black ball from his hand to do it.

Just as she had hoped.

“Alya!” she called out to the junior reporter, “turn on the water!”

Alya seemed to catch on and turned the faucet. The ball in the heroes hands expanded as it was filled and allowed for her to slid out onto the ground with a dramatic roll. She broke the rock, releasing a black and purple butterfly into the air.

“Bye bye, pretty little butterfly,” she remarked, watching it flutter away.

The rock monster beside her was suddenly covered in a purple mist that quickly dispersed to reveal Ivan from her class. Tikki mentioned that the bad guys were powered by their emotions, and what happened with Kim must have messed with him.

* * *

Chat Noir ran up to his partner, “Wow, that was crazy awesome. You’re awesome.”

She smiled at him.

“You weren’t some bad yourself, Partner.” She held out her fist, “Pound it?”

He smiled as he gladly bumped her back. “Pound it.” His ring gave another beep.

“You should get out of here, Chat. Our real identities need to stay secret.”

“Of course,” he replied, running away from the scene, “Farewell, M’lady! Let’s do this thing again soon, okay?”

“Hopefully not too soon,” she replied, before he was gone from view.

She turned back to Ivan, who was trying to catch his bearings. As she walked over to him, she noticed a crumpled note, which seemed to be the same size as the previously purple and black rock. She opened it and read the note.

** _You don’t even have the guts to tell Mylene how you feel about her, Wuss_ **

“Kim wrote it,” Ivan supplied, arms crossing over his chest, “He’s this guy in my class that loves to make fun of me.”

“I know how that feels,” she commented, thinking back to the blonde menace in her life, “But, as far as insults go, you shouldn’t take this one to heart. There’s no shame in having feelings for someone.”

“That was amazing!” the excitable voice of Alya came up from behind the duo and the hero turned to her. The phone camera was trained right on her. “Uncanny, amazing, spectacular! Are you gonna be protecting Paris from now on? How did you get your powers? Did you get stung by a radioactive Ladybug? Oh, I've got a ton of questions to ask you, uh, Miss... uhh...”

A beep from her earrings caused the hero to only answer one of her many questions before swinging away.

“Ladybug. Call me Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I went to work on this story, but this chapter was already done and waiting for upload. Oops.
> 
> I know I only made minor changes to the fight, but fight scenes aren't usually my thing and the episode did quite well on it's own. 
> 
> Anyway, off to actually write the next chapter :)
> 
> -Chat Out


	7. Chapter 5

Marinette landed on an alleyway a block from her home, the red light dissipating her spots. Tikki twirled out of the earrings and landed in Marinette’s hands.

“Are you okay?”

The red bug smiled up at her with tired eyes. “I’m fine but transforming makes me hungry. I’ll need to eat if you want to suit up again.”

As fulfilling as being a hero felt, Marinette was hoping she wouldn’t need to do that anytime soon.

“I think I’ll be able to get a cookie from the bakery.”

Tikki’s blue eyes brightened.

“Oh, I love cookies.”

Marinette couldn’t help but chuckle at the cute little being in her hands.

“Then, let’s go.”

Adrien barely made it through his window before his ring beeped for the last time, shedding the magical leather and revealing the energized boy underneath. Plagg spiraled through the air and landed on the teen’s lap.

“Feed me…” he rasped in an overly dramatic tone. Adrien shook his head, not letting the weird feline ruin his high.

“Let me request something from M. LeClair.”

He walked over to the intercom near the door and requested a mid-lunch snack, while Plagg hovered over to the coffee table in front of his TV. The news was still running the tail end of the story of how the new heroes had saved Paris.

“We just received word of amateur footage of the fight filmed by a Ms. Alya Cesaire,” Ms. Chamack reported, “including the names and faces of Paris’s new protectors.”

Just then, Marinette walked into the apartment, sliding the cookie into her purse for the little goddess inside.

Her parents looked up from their seats on the couch and rushed over to their daughter.

“Oh Marinette,” her mother said, wrapping her arms around her, “We’re so glad you’re okay.”

The ravenette froze in their embraces. Did they know about her secret identity?

“We saw the monster on the news,” her father said, pulling away to look at her, “They said no one was hurt, but we’re glad to see it for ourselves.”

“Oh yeah,” Marinette replied, ignoring the guilt of not telling them of her safety before invalidating that safety by fighting said monster. Then again, maybe it was for the best. “I was fine. I hid in the library until the monster was defeated by those new superheroes.”

“It’s strange to think about, isn’t it,” her mother said, “that there were superheroes and villains in the real world.”

“Yeah, I wonder where they could have come from,” her father added, causing Marinette to nervously laugh.

“Yeah, a mystery.”

“Call me Ladybug,” the recorded image of the spotted hero played on the news before Ms. Chamack returned to the screen.

“I am pleased to announce that the mayor is currently organizing a huge celebration in honor of our city's new protectors, Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Her name is Ladybug,” Adrien said, smiling at the memory of his partner.

Meanwhile, Plagg glared at the snack on the table in front of him.

“Ew… What is this?”

“A protein bar, I think,” Adrien replied, tasting a bit of the granola and raisins. It was no macaroon, but it wasn’t bad. However, Plagg seemed to think differently.

“I’m not eating some gross oat rectangle,” the cat crossed his arm nubs.

“Hey, my personal chef made it,” Adrien replied defensively, “Besides, my dad has me on a strict diet- “

“Well I’m sorry,” the cat replied sarcastically, “but if you expect me to have the energy to transform you, I need something more… delicate.”

Adrien continued to eat his bar, thinking about what his kwami had told him. It wouldn’t be easy to sneak food into his room, but if that’s what Plagg needed…

“Okay, so what do you want?”

While the Dupain-Chengs sat at the table for lunch, and Adrien tried to convince his personal chef to bring his unique request to his room, the dark butterfly that had been released from Stoneheart’s grip landed on the Eiffel Tower, multiplying into dozens of black flurries, which swiftly descended onto the Parisians below.

Adrien placed the tray of his kwami’s special request on the counter. Plagg flew to the wedge of cheese and hugged it to his body.

“Camembert cheese? Really?” Adrien asked, “Of all the cheese in the world, it has to be this stinky stuff?”

“Don’t diss the best thing you humans have ever contributed to this world,” Plagg replied, taking a loud bite of the putrid cheese and moaning in delight. Adrien had a feeling the show was partly to spite him. But, before he could reply, he started to watch the news again.

“Just as Paris is about to celebrate the appearance of our two new superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir, a new wave of panic is sweeping across the capital as dozens of people are mysteriously transformed into stone monsters. It's simply unbelievable.”

Marinette was preparing to return to school when the news caught her attention.

“These victims transformed into stone beings are still like statues. The police are perplexed to what will happen to them. Will they come back to life or be frozen in time forever?”

“Tikki, how could this happen?” Marinette asked, looking in her purse at the kwami inside, “I thought we saved Ivan.”

“Did you purify the butterfly?” Tikki asked, causing Marinette to run over the fight in her mind. She used her lucky charm, broke the item, released the butterfly…

“Did I have to...?” Marinette asked, knowing Tikki wouldn’t have asked if it was an optional step.

Tikki fluttered up to be eye height with her holder.

“They can multiply, that's why it must be captured and cleaned. If Ivan's emotions become negative again, he will turn back into Stoneheart! He'll control all the stone beings and bring them to life to serve as his army!”

“You mean that, this was my fault?” Marinette asked, looking at the news, which was showing footage of the stone beings throughout the city, halting traffic and causing general panic. “See, I knew I was going to screw this up somehow. I’m not ready to be Ladybug.”

“Keep calm,” Tikki replied, “It was your first time. You're going to go back and capture Stoneheart's butterfly and do it successfully!”

“But, what if I don’t?” Marinette replied, pulling on her hair again, “What if it gets even worse and people get hurt even more? Chat Noir will be better off without me messing things up. I’m quitting.”

“So, we screwed up,” Adrien said, watching the news footage, “Big deal. We can fix it right?”

“Well, as strong as I am,” Plagg replied, “there’s a reason we have a partner. We can destroy the butterflies in a pinch, but without Ladybug’s ‘Miraculous Ladybug’ any damage or injuries caused by the villains will remain.”

“If Cat Noir can't do it alone, then...” Marinette closed her eyes, “just find another Ladybug. I wish it was different, but I'm not cut out to be a hero!”

She started to pull out her earrings, as Tikki tried to stop her. “Marinette, please don’t- “

“I'm sorry Tikki,” Marinette said, as she watched the goddess fade away into the earrings in her hand, breaking down into tears.

As Paris lingered in fear of what could happen next, Hawkmoth stood in his lair, holding the original black butterfly on his finger.

“Soon, my little Akuma. Ivan has a sensitive heart. It won't be long before anger and sadness strike again. And he and the stone beings will come alive. Then we'll see how long you will remain hidden, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Once I have your Miraculous, I will have absolute power!”

His evil laughter echoed in the room as the window closed covering the villain in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the End of Part 1 of the Origin. Sorry that this is quite similar to the episode, but I wasn't sure of a better way to end it LOL.  
I'm going to make Part two: Hawkmoth and hopefully post it in the next few days.  
Subscribe to the series so you'll get updated when new episodes are added to the lineup :)  
~Claws In

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the beginning of my Miraculous Redux series.  
I’m hoping to rewrite the whole series, but figured origins was the best place to officially start. :)
> 
> If you have any comments or feedback, feel free to leave them in the comments. 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter.  
~Noire Out


End file.
